9th Titan
by Lucianna Gene
Summary: This series is about Lucianna Gene. She is the seventh Titan. This story is in the present tense.
1. 9th Titan: Parts 1, 2, & 3

**9****th**** Titan: **_A Teen Titan Fan Fiction_

_Please excuse the present tense. This was taken from my Quizilla site, and I only had the patience to fix the stuff that bugged me highly. Feel free to comment._

**Part 1**

My name is Luna Gene. I have power over air and water. I can become invisible and fly with midnight blue hawk wings...oh, and I'm a Titan. Well, not officially, I help the Titans in a fight, but disappear faster than light afterwards. The Teen Titans refer to my as the Mystery Allie or the 9th Titan, but I don't bother sticking around long enough to find out why. I just do this because...I don't know, really.

The Titans and I just finished kicking Overload into the water, where he dissolves into electronic ash. I turn and run back into the dark alley behind me. No need to stick around.

"Wait!" Robin's voice pierces the night air and I hear him running behind me, and gaining; damn he's fast!

I hear more footsteps behind me, gaining speed. A blast of green light explodes behind me, I make the water sign with my fingers and blast it at the Titans, all seven fall backwards.

"Please..." I say, "don't follow me." I turn invisible and and fly away.

I'm sitting inside my apartment, eating breakfast, when I hear a knock at the door. I go to the door and call through.

"Who is it?"

"I am the Titans representative, Starfire. May I come in, please?" a girl's voice answers.

"Uh, Star, you don't have to be that formal!" another girl says outside my door.

I sigh and open the door. Two girls stand in the doorway; one I recognize as Starfire, and the other as Trayce.

"What do you want?" I don't bother hiding my exasperation. "I'm eating breakfast."

"On behalf of the Teen Titans," Starfire says, "we would like to give you this." Trayce holds out a Teen Titans communicator, and I take it, the yellow metal feels warm in my hands.

"Uh, thank you." I stand there, stunned. "I...I don't know what to-"

"Don't say anything!" Trayce smiles. "Just know that if you ever need help, we're just a button away. Oh, and only call for emergencies only, otherwise," Trayce whips out her ninja swords, "you and I will clash!"

"Fine by me." I smile.

"Um, okay," I suddenly realize my rude hospitality. "Please, come in."

Starfire and Trayce exchange nods and come in through the door.

"So...what's your name?" Trayce asks when I close the door.

"Luna," I respond.

We all sit down at the breakfast table. I move the remains of my breakfast out of the way. Looking at all the buttons on the communicator, Trayce and Starfire sit silently: Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Trayce, Phoenix, ---, and ---.

"What are the two crossed out names?" I asked.

"Oh, the first is Terra– turned to Slade– and the second is Jason– also turned to Slade." Trayce had a sour look on her face.

"Oh...I, uh, guess you guys have a thing going on with Slade?" I guess.

"Slade is Robins match in every way," Starfire explains, "except for the fact that he is evil and bent on destroying the Titans. He sends other villains to destroy us, and we defeat them. Slade plays us, and we go along with Robin..."

"Star, let me take it from here." Trayce takes a breath. "We follow Robin because he's leader. The kids a one man SWAT team! Slade wants Robin as his assistant...or at least he did, now he wants me. He already got Jason and Terra– but then again both went to him for power– and I won't let him get me."

"O...kay," I say, "so, Slade and Robin are pretty equal in the SWAT Category?"

"Most definetly." Starfire replies.

"Yup." Trayce says.

"Well, guys," I say, "you finally caught up with me!"

**Part 2**

I am standing in plain view of Plasmus; the big blob of purple Playdoe is within target range. I fly high above his head and signal to Robin. Robin sends a flying disk at Plasmus, just as Starfire and Cyborg send green and blue energy blasts at the big blob. They all go through him! Now I'm angry, I fly up to Plasmus's purple gooey face.

"Listen up, Playdoe boy!" I shout. "I don't wanna play your games, so find someone your own size to pick on, or-" Blue rings of God-knows-what energy shoot from your eyes and envelope Plasmus.

I recover from my shock and shout. "Raven. now!"

Raven flies over carrying a tank, both of us trap Plasmus inside. He goes to sleep and becomes the – once-was– Playdoe-guy. I slump to the ground, and stare at my reflection in a puddle.

Robin comes over. "Luna, what happened?"

"I don't know," I reply shakily. "New powers always make me a little uneasy. I never know what's going to come next.

"Let's go home."

I accept his hand to get up.

The team heads back to the Tower. Starfire tugs my arm and insistsI come and stay with them, and after much poking from Beast Boy and Cyborg, I accept.

I walk into Titan Tower, and are immediately taken by surprise! The place is filled with gizmos, gadgets, and the works. I stare in awe, but hide my astonishment when Beast Boy looks at me with a smug grin on his face.

"Nice place." I say casually. "Looks...uh...cool."

"Thanks," Cyborg says, "Made it all myself– " Robin gives him a peircing stare, "– with help from my friends, of course!"

I try to hide a giggle– huh? Me giggling??– as Robin tackles Cyborg to the floor. The two boys roll on the floor, then realizing everyone was staring– not to mention my suppressed giggle fit– they stand up and act all innocent– yeah, right!

"So, uh, you want the tour?" Cyborg pulls me out of the main room and down the hall.

"My room's off limits!" Raven calls after us.

Cyborg pulls me all over the Tower, from the top to the basement. I laugh, it was...AWESOME! My apartment couldn't compare, well, maybe my weapons room, but that was it!

"You...um...look familiar somehow." Cyborg studies my face.

"HIVE Academy, undercover job. Never finished it because this kid named Stone took Blood down." I brush off his comment.

"Uh...right! Well, that's the tour!" Cyborg walks to his door and opens it. "You, uh, wanna come in?"

I shrug and follow. Inside are pictures of Blood, and Stone! "You, uh, knew Stone and Blood?" I inquire.

"I was Stone." Cyborg looks down at the floor. "A'nt proud of it either, Blood almost destroyed me and the Titans. My robot and human mind were torn between being solid human again and my friends. Oh well, I made a choice, and it was the right one!"

I stare at him. "You're the reason I didn't finish my undercover job! You're the reason I went home empty handed! I spent four years at HIVE trying to find Blood's weakness, and you found it in less than a few weeks! You– " I'm cut off as Starfire comes in.

"Would anyone like to watch an Earth movie?" she asks. "Or am I interrupting?"

"No, Starfire, you're not. In fact," I give Cyborg a hateful glare, "I was just leaving."

Starfire, Trayce, and I are watching Dracula. I disentangle myself from Starfire's grip on my arm and walk to the top of the Tower. The wind feels cool on my face; I hear a noise in the corner of my vision. I spin around, bo staff raised and ready.

"Relax," Cyborg steps into the moonlight, "it's just me."

"Darn right!" I turn my back to him.

"Listen, Luna," Cyborg says, "I wanna apologize."

"For..."

"For...you know, HIVE. If I had known you were there, I would've helped you, but I didn't. So it's not really my fault."

"I guess." I look a the floor, then spin and catch Cyborg's neck at the end of my bo staff. "But it still doesn't keep me from kicking your butt!"

"True!" Cyborg agrees, nodding. He grabs my bo staff and flicks it out of my hand. "No weapons, this is combat!"

Cyborg and I twist across the roof, swinging punches and twirling out of each others reach. I laugh as we both tumble to the ground. My mouth accidentally touches his...and I let it stay there. I can't explain your sudden likeness to Cyborg, but you like it nonetheless. You two lie there for the rest of the night...

It's initiation day, for me anyway. Robin explains how my initiation will be different from the other Titans before me. I look out at the roof– set up for initiation– and see the poles, stalagmites, and robots painted like various bad guys the Titans had fought.

"Go!" Robin shouts.

I sprint through the course. One robot steps in front of me, I look around for an immediate weapon. I grab one of the poles from the roof, and vault over the robot, at the same time kicking its central drive– switching it off.

"Go Luna!" I see Starfire out of the corner of my eye, waving purple pom poms and cheering.

I concentrate on the circle of robots around me; they charge at eye contact– an improvement to the others I had fought! I jump and vault over robots as they crash into each other. That done, I land with my left foot behind my right, bo staff held at the ready.

"Well done." Robin claps. "But can you handle this?" he presses a button on his controller, and a purple glob rises from the floor.

"You have got to be joking!" I laugh. "Is that real playdoh? It looks so real!"

"Laugh while you can, this thing can tear through walls!" Cyborg boasted proudly.

The blob lunges at me, and I leap out of the way, fly into the air, and fire three blue starbolts at the big glob. The blasts turn into a cage of energy, imprisoning the thing.

"Fine...here you go!" Robin laughs, handing me my communicator back. "What do ya think?"

The communicator was now purple, with a golden moon behind the T– which was also blue.

"Wow, all this for me?" I'm astonished.

"That's not even the best part, look down." Cyborg smiles.

I look, and there's a door with a similar golden moon and blue T. I see a red button and press it, there's a rumble, and the floor opens into a room. My room! Whoa...!

"Thank you...I don't– "

"Don't say anything!" Beast Boy says. "It's the least we could do, you being a big help to us over the years."

"Come on, I gotta show you something," Cyborg leads me into my room, goes left, and presses another red button. The door opens and I see... my weapons room!

"Thanks, Cyborg!" I hug him, and he hugs back.

"Welcome new Titan!" I hear the others sing– Raven speaks it, she's too proud to sing!

**Part 3**

I hear a knock at my bedroom door. I mumble and turn to my bedside clock; 3:00 am.

"Who in there right state of mind would bang on my door at 3 am?" I mumble. The door continues to pound. "Coming!" I scream.

I open the door and Beast Boy is standing there in his green striped pjs.

"What was that light coming from your room?" he asks.

"What light?" I inquire. "I didn't see any light when I woke up to your banging."

"There was a light, and it lit up the whole Tower– my room included, and I am a light sleeper. No pun intended."

"I repeat myself, I did not see any light-nor did I dream it." I had found out that anything I dream can become real as long as I was asleep.

"Fine, just don't dream of light anymore!" Beast Boy mumbles. "Who says "nor" anymore?"

I sigh and get dressed, no point going back to sleep now. I press the button that opens a door to the roof and fly out.

"Guess I'll take a fly around, no harm." I spread my midnight blue wings and fly out over the city.

All the streetlights are on; a few houses have their TVs on; I can hear kids laughing as they sneak out of a second story window. All is normal...no, wait! I sense a disturbance, and am about to fly back to Titan Tower and do a search on the main computer, when a blast nearly misses my head. I contract your wings and fall the twelve feet to the ground. Taking out my bo staff, I jam it into the ground and slide down to the pavement.

"My, my, aren't we Miss Skillful?" I hear a snicker from the shadows. Standing, I hold my bo staff ready.

The wind sends ripples through my dark green shirt, my blue jeans wave above the ground, then are still.

"Who's there?" I shout. "Show yourself, coward!"

"Now, let's not be fistey." Slade steps out into the moonlight. "No need to shout."

"Figures it's you." I laugh coldly. "What do you want this time, another fight, me to beat your butt again, perhapes?"

"I want your heart." Slade says simply.

"Sorry, already got a boyfriend. Go get Jynx or someone else!"

"No, I just want to take your heart, from inside your body." Slade doesn't move an inch.

"Joking much? What makes you think you can have it? What makes you want to take it?" now I'm disgusted. "And what happened to you being a pile of smoldering ash? I thought Trayce kicked your butt to Pluto and you styed out of fear."

"You must be taking about my father." Slade said. "Let me introduece myself, I am Jericho, son of Slade. I am also the Prince of Darkness."

"Nice title." I say coldly. "Fits you well."

"And as Prince of Darkness," he tries to grab me, I jump out of reach, "I have a duty to my long since dead father: to find and convert all Pure Hearts to the Dark Side."

"Oh, and I have one of those precious Pure Hearts?" I ask, still on guard.

"Yes." Jericho answers with an exasperated sigh. "Now hold still!" His hand closes around my neck, and pulling me off the ground, keeps me there while he considers. "My father wanted Robin as his apprentice, I'm sure I could've taken him, but I think you'll do much better."

"And what makes you think I'll go along with this apprentice thing of yours?" I spit at him.

"I believe you will have no choice. You see, once I have your Pure Heart, I can convert it to a Dark Heart, and control you through it, apprentice." He slams me against a wall.

I stagger to my feet, Jericho pins me to the wall– now complete with indents that fit my body structure!

"I will never allow you to take my heart!" I scream in his face.

"Oh, you will." his hands harden into a cold hard metal, and he slips his real hands out. He plunges his hand into my heart. I kick him in the groin. He staggers back, holding my heart...it's in the form of a sword, a crystal sword. I stare at it, dumbstruck.

"Come to me!" Jericho sneers.

I feel a tug at my body, pulling me towards Jericho. I fight it, digging my hands deep into the cement, trying to shape-shift my molecules.

"I won't!" I scream, sending up a flash of red from my communicator.

"Foolish girl!" Jericho snarls, stepping closer. "No one can fight the call of their own Pure Heart!"

"Done it before– when it was inside my body– and I can do it again!" I scream in his face, trying to stand without success.

"I shall crush your heart where you stand!" he yelled.

"Go ahead, I got no complaints." with the last of my strength, I send a blast of air and water at Jericho, knocking my Pure Heart out of his hands, it lands inches from my feet. I fall forward and black out.

_Trayce POV:_

Seeing Luna's red solar flare behind her subconscious mind, Trayce pulls herself out of bed and goes to Raven's room.

"Get dressed!" Raven ordered as she stepped from her room before Trayce could knock. "We're going to save Luna."

"Shouldn't we get the other Titans?" Trayce asked, perplexed.

"Yes, you should!" Robin comes down the hall. Beast Boy and Cyborg soon follow.

"Luna's gone." Trayce announced, looking at first Robin, to Beast Boy, to Cyborg. "Raven and I saw her solar flare, she needs help."

"How bad was it?" Trayce sees worry in Cyborg's human eye.

"Bad, thick red." Raven answered. "Don't worry, Cyborg, your girlfriend'll be fine."

"She ain't my girlfriend!" Cyborg says, indignant.

"We can have more time for talk later," Robin says, "right now we need to act, and save Luna!"

The Titans run– and fly– toward the location of Luna's solar flare. They near the sight, and find Luna on the ground, unconcious, with a crystal sword hovering inches from the ground by her right foot.

"She's a Pure Heart!" Raven breaths, grabbing the heart and kneeling beside Luna.

"Huh?" all Titans but Starfire look at Raven blankly.

"A Pure Heart is one with an extremely good heart," Starfire answers, "and one who has a Pure Heart is in grave danger. The Pure Heart takes the shape of how powerful and brave the bearer can become, and if an enemy gets a hold of the Pure Heart, they can control the Pure Heart's original owner."

"So, you're saying Luna defied the hold of her Pure Heart held by Slade, and past out doing so?" Beast Boy asked.

"My father is dead! I am Jericho, _son_ of Slade, and I will become a better villain than he ever was!"

"Dude, what kind of name is Jericho?" Beast Boy asks.

"I've put Luna's Pure Heart back inside of her, she should wake up in an hour!" Raven says.

Trayce looks from Luna's unconcious figure to Jericho, which the others are just standing there, it almost seems...he had a power over them!

"Well, you gonna fight me or not?" Jericho smirks.

"You almost kill one of my friends, you take her Pure Heart, and you expect me to not fight you? Bad planning, Jerry!" Trayce joked coldly.

"It's Jericho!" Jericho snarled, staring coldly at Trayce.

His stare nearly knocking her off her feet, Trayce returned the stare. Trayce reached behind her for her katanas. Jericho followed her hands as they whipped out the ninja swords.

"Do you expect to fight me with metal swords?" Jericho sneered.

"No, I expect to beat you to a sodden pulp with flame blades." Trayce turns her katana blades into live flame, and spinning the to show Jericho she wasn't bluffing.

Jericho followed the red hot blades with his eyes. "Oh yes, very impressive, bravo! Now can you use them?"

Trayce steps back, katanas spinning. Jericho lunges at her, Trayce plunges a flaming blade into his gut. Jericho's face distorts in pain.

"That the best you got?" he snarles, pulling himself free of the blade.

Trayce swipes her blade at him, he dodges and runs down the alley.

"Tomorrow, midnight!" he whispers harshly at Trayce.

Back in Titan Tower, Trayce and the others are around Luna in the infermery. Luna's unconciois body floats inches above the bed, her hands still clenched into fists at her sides.

"Will she ever wake up?" Beast Boy asks Raven, who's working on healing Luna's emotional wounds-already finished with the physical damage.

"Computers say all vials are fine, and that her heart is beating at a normal rate. She'll be fine." Raven takes her hands away from Luna's temple. "Let her rest, everyone out."

"Please, friend Raven. I would like to remain here with Luna, in case she wakes up." Starfire says.

"I'd like to stay to, Raven. After all, Luna and I care about each other...uh, not like a couple, just a friendship bond." Cyborg says.

"Whatever you say, just don't disturb her." the other Titans leave the room.

Cyborg sits down on a stool next to the bed. Starfire begins to pace.

"All that willpower in one girl, it amazes me." Cyborg whispers.

"Yes, it is quite astounding." Starfire stares at Luna's floating body. "I wonder if she can hear us..."

_Luna's POV:_

I can hear every word they say. Starfire and Cyborg are talking about my willpower, how it is so strong for one person. How they wonder if I can hear them. I can hear them all right, but can't answer. I want to answer so badly, but something is wrong. I can't move my mouth. I can open my eyes and move about if I want to, but I had gone mute. How am I meant to communicate? Telepathy? Only Raven and Trayce can do that, and that wouldn't make for a romantic evening with anyone. What am I to do?

'Wait,' I thought, 'What if I try moving my mouth and making sounds? I haven't tried, maybe it will work.'

I open my eyes, and see Cyborg and Starfire deep in conversation, looking away from me. I try to move my lips, and find I can!

'Now to speak.' I thought.

I focus on a low C Note, and begin to fight for voice control. The C was small and feeble at first, but became stronger and louder with each passing second. Starfire looked over at me and smiled. Cyborg turned his head and stared in astonishment.

I swing my legs off the bed and stand up.

"Oh, friend Luna! I am so happy you are well!" Starfire clapped her hands.

Cyborg picked up his communicator, and calls Robin. The other Titans come rushing in a few moments later. All out of breath, but looking very pleased.

"Luna, you're okay!" Beast Boy smiles.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"You've been asleep for almost a day." Raven informs me. "It's 11:00 pm right now."

"Oh no!" I hurry to my room, the other Titans follow.

Luna picks up her communicator, he bowstaff, her throwing daggars, and her sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin asks as I arrange all this stuff across my body.

"I need to go find Jericho." I answer.

"Oh no!" Cyborg exclaims. "You ain't going after that guy again, Luna. I am _not_ gonna lose you again!"

I look at Cyborg in amazement. "Who said I was going alone?"

The other Titans stare at her, then Trayce with looks of confusment. "Then who comes with you?"

"Jericho asked Trayce specifically to come at midnight," I reply, "and I don't think she should go alone, so I'm going with her."

Two hours later, Trayce and I step back into the alley where we first met Jericho. I have my sword in my right hand, and a throwing star in my left. I shift uneasily from foot to foot.

"You scared?" I ask Trayce at last.

"A little, you?" Trayce says.

"More than a lot."

_Jericho's POV:_

Standing in the shadows, Jericho stared at his watch. 11:59:59...12:00. He stepped out of the security of the building, and walked over to Trayce and Luna.

_Luna POV:_

I see Jericho walking toward us, and raise my throwing star, ready to throw.

"I told you to come alone." Jericho said, low and menacing.

"You told me to come here at midnight." Trayce stared him down. "Nothing more."

"Fine, two on one was more interesting anyway." Jericho shrugged.

"I can give you a scar to match the one I gave you last time? Sweet!" Trayce gives Jericho an innocent smile.

All three of us lock eyes. Trayce and I staring at Jericho, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Jericho struck out first, aiming a punch in between my eyes. I held up a hand to stop him, and closed my hand over Jericho's fist. I send a charge of water electricity through my closed hand, up Jericho's arm. He screams in pain as the power hit him with such force, he fell back, clutching his arm. His eyes are closed in agony, badly underestimating my strength.

Trayce moves forward, her katana blades engulfed in phoenix flames. She locks the ends together, turning it into the dual-sided saber. Spinning it effortlessly in her hand, she leaps at her brother and in a carefully-executed array of strikes, if not for the red of the blades her moves were too fast to be seen. Jericho staggers backward, swearing under his breath. Ever since the incident where Trayce had completely obliterated Slade, she had apparently learned some new moves that he had yet to master.

Jericho gritted his teeth against the pain and pushed off from the brick wall, locking eyes with Trayce– his younger sister glares back, blood red stare rekindled. He forces himself to hold the stare long enough to conjure enough will to give her a taste of Dark Energy.

"This will hurt her severely." Jericho mumbled.

Though Trayce did not know it, Jericho had control over the Dark Element– the sixth element. He could bring himself to destroy a whole country in one burst– if he was up to full strength, which he wasn't anywhere close to!

"You gonna fight back or keep playing Staring Contest all night?" Trayce yawns.

"I don't understand, my Dark Energy can penetrate any person's will!" Jericho gawks.

Trayce scoffs. "You really HAVE lost touch with the real world. In case you've already forgotten, I have Fire in my blood. Dark Energy to me is no worse than a paper cut. And you know I'm physically immortal." She glares coldly at her brother. Jericho tries to cover up a scowl but fails horribly. "Since you're my brother, I thought I'd be nice enough to point that out before I kick your sorry ass."

I watch all this from the sidelines as Trayce and Jericho play a never-ending game of Sibling Feud.

"Immortal Star forgive me!" I throw myself into Jericho, his snarl fades into a look of shock.

I take out my Elemental Sword and holds it at the point between Jericho's throat and chest, then slowly lowers it to his heart.

"You don't have the guts to kill me!" Jericho snarls.

"You're right, I don't..." I say, leaving a purposeful cliffhanger.

"...I do." Trayce brings her katana blades back and flings them at her brother.

Jericho smirks and fades away into the shadows.


	2. 9th Titan: Parts 4 & 5

**9****th**** Titan**

**Part 4**

Trayce and I are training in my room– I just added an add-on room. I do a back-flip and land three feet away from Trayce. She comes at me, her katanas spinning like red blurs at the tips of her fingers. I raise my bo staff, bringing the hand grips across the tops of my knees, breaking it in two. Two identical silver razor blades– one in each hand– emerge. Trayce's eyebrows rise a half an inch.

"Didn't know a piece of wood could do that." she remarked as she tried to swipe at me.

"Wood coated steal." I reply. "The elementary weapon on my home planet."

"Exactly where is your home planet?" Trayce asks as we take a break.

"Saturn." I answer. "Saturn's People have to know three things: 1) how to wield a weapon. 2) to show no fear in the eyes of your opponent. 3)–"

CRASH! The side wall to my room breaks into a million pieces on the floor. As the dust clears, I see an outline of a man...a big man, with blazing red eyes and a black tunic. My father.

"Uh...hi dad." I stammer.

"This is your daddy dearest?" Trayce mumbles out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes." I whisper. "He's the Monarch of Saturn, and I am the Monarch Heiress."

"Seems like a lot of pressure, why'd you leave?"

"Tradition. Children the age of 12 have to leave to live on Earth for a year, then spend a year at each planet. I didn't go with the others."

"I see you've had fun, Lucianna. Guess where the other children you left with are? Back home, that's where!" My dad comes and stands his full height, which isn't much bigger than your 5'9" frame.

"That's nice." I shrug off the comment like a dead leaf.

"That's NICE?!? I came down here to rage at you and all you can say is 'THAT'S NICE'?!?" My dad's face is contorted in rage. "I will have you know Lucianna, that you are coming home with me right now, or–"

"Or what?" Trayce steps in.

"Uh, Trayce..." I whisper.

"No, Lucianna, let your wide-mouth-frog-friend talk. Go ahead, Trayce." Monarch makes Trayce's name sound like the dirt he walked on last week.

"Hey, don't you have somewhere to be? Besides bugging around our Tower?" Trayce asks.

"Actually, no. I freed my day so I could come down here and fetch my daughter."

"Dad! Monarch Dimitri, I don't WANT to go back to Saturn!" I yell at him, stepping between him and Trayce.

"Thought you would say that." he said. "In that case, I will tear your precious Earth into space dust!"

"No!" you gasp. "No, Monarch, don't do that!"

"COME HOME!"

"FIGHT ME!" I scream in his face.

"Fight! You? You can barely lift that bo staff of yours!" he laughs mokingly.

I spin your blades together, my bo staff rejoins. "Can't hold it, huh, DAD."

"Yes, you can't hold it. An infant could do better." he sneers.

I smirk. Trayce, seeing that look I get when I want to win so badly I'd do anything to get it, steps between father and daughter.

"Guys, now let us be human beings, here. You two apparently have a feud here...SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE IT TO ANOTHER FUCKING PLANET!?!"

"I accept your challenge, Heiress. I win, you come and succeed the throne immediately. You win, I go home empty handed, and you lose your title as Heiress Just plain Luna." Monarch looks me in the eye.

"Agreed." I return the stare.

Trayce looks between us, apparently accepting the anger.

_Trayce POV: _

Luna and her daddy dearest come to a truce: battle it out, loser goes back to Saturn. Trayce watches as each fighter takes his/her place on opposite sides of the roof. By then all the other Titans (East, South, ext) have come to watch.

"Thanks a load, Raven." Trayce mumbles as Luna and her dad turn to face each other.

"The rules are simple," Robin announces– he was briefed on this before–, "Fight till someone surrenders. Loser goes home."

_Luna POV:_

Monarch and I– I don't call him "daddy" anymore– face each other, he sneers, I curl my lip in reply. Robin blows a whistle, and the fight is on. I take your bo staff, and me and Monarch circle. He lunges, I move out of range, he closes in. I can see Beast Boy and Trayce out of the corner of my eye, each have a look of "Oh-God-this-will-end-in-bloody-ruins" on their faces. My eyes flick back to Monarch, he's closing in, blades raised.

_He brought his blades?_ I think. _Oh man, time to act._

He lunges again, this time I do a front flip into him, at the same time twisting my bo staff to emit the two silver razor blades.

Monarch sees this and twists away, keeping his eyes glued to me– my God what a creep!

"Time for action!" I take my chance and twist myself so he can't see me. I'm in another dimension parallel to the Human Plane. Me and Monarch lock gazes– he can see tiny slivers of me there-and I circle him as fast as I can. He lunges, I twist away, he leaves a small but deep wound in my right calf. I swear under my breath. "Damn it!"

"Give up, Lucianna, you can't keep this up forever!" Monarch yells in my general direction.

"Not on your bloody life!" I shout as yI come into existence behind him.

All Monarchs of a certain planet had a ring around their neck. Each neck-ring was inlaid with a certain gem; Saturn had deep sea blue sapphires inlaid in gold. I find the latch and swipe it off of him.

Monarch twirls around to see me holding the neck-ring over my blue flaming hand. I look at him cooly: "Take one more step, and the title goes to Victor. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Victor was Monarch's arch rival-as well as his half brother-, and would have never been king of Saturn unless something happened to me. Since I had no intention of going back to Saturn and taking the Throne, Victor was next in line to the Throne of Saturn. I saw Monarch's face strain to remain emotionless.

"Come on, Monarch, you know as well as I do you don't want that to happen. Victor on the throne of Saturn would make you the laughing stalk of the whole planet– not to mention across the galaxies. Though I might be willing to spare the Symbol of the Monarch"– that was what the neck-ring was called– "in exchange for something."

"What?" Monarch asked, his face straining.

"Disownment." I reply. "I want nothing to do with you or the planet anymore."

Monarch holds up his hands in defeat. "You---you win, Luna."

**Part 5**

"C'mon guys, what's the surprise?" I resist the urge to pull the blindfold from my face.

It is June 9, 2008. The Titans want to throw me a birthday bash, but I don't know they know I know. I'm blindfolded and being pushed toward what smells like a birthday cake that's gone and gotten itself burnt– but not badly.

"Guys! This isn't–"

"Surprise!" They chorus.

My blindfold is taken off and I see the Main Room decked out in outer space stuff. From balloons to the birthday cake, everything is outer space themed.

"Guys, what–" I begin.

"Happy Birthday, Luna! We thought we'd throw you a party." Beast Boy smiles

"You shouldn't have–"

"We know." Robin says.

"No, you really shouldn't have. I am really stocked about what you guys are trying to do here, really, but I can't celebrate. Not this party, not this year."

"Why not?" Starfire asks.

"Today is June 9, right?"

"Yes," Raven says.

"The reason I am the 9th Titan, the reason I call myself that instead of the 8th, is because of two things. One, 9 is my lucky number. Two: I was supposed to be 9th in line to the Saturn throne. Now I am going to be the Monarch when the last Heir dies. My father may have disowned me, but my blood secures my duty– when the last Heir dies."

I say the last part to myself, then turned on my heel and run to my room. I throw myself down on my bed, and stare up at the ceiling. Cyborg comes in a few minutes later.

"It's like Raven's birthday all over again." he sits on the end of my bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"It was Raven's day, we threw her a party, she didn't like it. Slade came back and tried to take her, Robin tried to stop it. Nowadays we see Raven staring at her hands, they look red when we see them, but always a fading red. She agreed to party after all of it was over."

"That sounds interesting." I say.

"If being frozen in time sounds interesting to you, then yes, very. Robin and Raven were the major people in the battle with Slade. Robin tried to defend Raven against Slade. I feel Slade has gotten stronger, and that he's working with someone."

"Anyone stronger than Slade?"

"Human, no. But someone from Azarath---Raven's father."

"What?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Beat Boy and I got sucked into Raven's mirror, and raven had to go in after us. Her dad was there, and they had to battle it out. My sensors still have his battle strength."

Cyborg checks his scanners.

"Booya! He is stronger than Slade! We're onto something!" Cyborg punches the air with a fist.

"All right!" I laugh, hugging Cyborg. then, feeling odd, let go and blush.

"Listen, Luna, I..."

Robin comes in and interrupts.

"Luna, Cyborg, it's Slade, let's go."

"I thought Slade was dead?" I inquire.

"He may be, but his copycat isn't.

Myself and the Titans arrive at an old wherehouse off the water coast. It's close to the Tower...too close.

I whisper, "It's too close to the Tower."

"He must be up to something." Robin braced himself.

"He couldn't be trying to sink it again, would he?" Beast Boy looks a bit scared.

"Maybe, now that we don't have Terra..."

"But you have me, and Trayce. What wrong with that?" I butt in.

Raven sighs, "Nothing's wrong with that. The copycat Slade doesn't know you exist, or if he does, he doesn't let it effect his plans."

Cyborg thinks a moment. "Maybe he's building a generater?"

Robin cuts them off. "Enough "maybe"s, let's go."

We all go into the wherehouse and split into twos: Trayce and me, Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, and Raven is lookout. I hear Raven grumble outside.

"Powers of a telepath and I'm lookout, hrmph!"

I smile and turn to Trayce, she motions for me to be silent and moves forward. I follow, and see the copycat Slade inside one of the dark rooms off to the right.

"What's he doing..." Trayce wonders.

Slade doesn't turn around, but his statement is aimed in your's and Trayce's direction.

"So nice for you two to come." He presses a red button, and I hear the other Titans scream. "The others will join us momentarily, even the lookout."

I realize there's no point in hiding, and step into the light. "What do you want?"

"The Titans downfall, and you."

"Me? What on Earth would you want with me? I thought it was Trayce the bad boys were after."

"You have an unlimited supply of power; other powers you haven't even opened yet."

I count my powers out on my fingers. "I can change the weather depending on my mood, I can set aflame anything I think of, I can...well that's about it."

He laughs, evilly. "You have more power than you realize. Tremendous power, all inside you. I can help you unleash and control it."

I pretend to think about it. "Hmmm, no, I like surprises." I bring out my bo staff, and stand in a fighting stance.

"Ahh, suit yourself." he sighs.

Slade leaps at me, pressing a blue button as he did so, I jump clear of his range and aim a blow at his head; I miss. The other Titans(minus Trayce and Raven...so far) are running from something headed my way. They skid into the space between boxes and dark room door, and are immediately surrounded by a black forcefeild...it is not Raven's.

"The others have joined us, and now the point of no return is upon us."

"Let them go, you psycotic bastard." I say through clenched teeth.

"Now now, no profanity before you die, it's a sin you know."

"I don't care if it's a curse to singe my hair off, LET THEM GO!"

He looks at the Titans, then at me. "You really are being quite silly about all this, Heiress."

"I am no longer the Heir to the Saturn Throne. I forced my father to disown me, do not pressure me to kill you."

You can feel a power welling up inside you, a dark, endless power...

"You are the Heiress, it was what you were born to be, it is what you will die being." He says simply.

I scream, "I am so sick and tired of people telling me about my God forsaken destiny, so sick of all the "It's who you are." crapola. I want to be left alone!"

A blinding midnight blue light erupts around me, and the Slade copycat is knocked off his feet as I blast a flame at him.

"My name is Luna, I am a Teen Titan. THAT IS WHO I AM!" I yell at him, pissed off.

Slade is pinned to the wall by my power, but before I can kill him, he disappears in a swirling flame. Then both he and the red flame are gone.

I fall to the ground, my hand hitting the blue button, releasing the Titans. I fall into an unconscious sleep.

Waking up to a shouted flurry of voices, I sit up and rub my head. I'm back at the Tower, in the Infirmary Room, what a surprise. Robin walks over and sits down next to me. Putting his hand on my shoulder. He asks me:

"What happened in there?"

"I don't know. Slade made me as mad as hell, and then I was blasting blue flames at him. Then I passed out. How long have I been out of it?"

"Nine days."

I mumble. "Figures."

"What?"

I explain: "I was the ninth for everything. Ninth kid, Nine Day Vision Watch, you name it. Now I was asleep for nine days. See, this is why I am not the 7th or 8th, but the 9th Titan. Nine has always been MY number."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess so..." I sigh. "Robin, I want to leave the Titans.

Now everyone in the room is staring at me.

"Why?" Starfire asks.

I shake my head. "I put you guys in too much danger."

"At least let us patch you up." Cyborg offers.

"You mean–"

Robin nods. "Yeah, you can leave. But remember that we'll always be here if you want to come back."

The Titans patch up my arm– which has gotten a major gash in it– and I go. You look into your old room, but it isn't there.

"Where–?"

"I put everything back in your apartment. I had a feeling you might say what you did. Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah. I put you guys at risk, I'll come back when I know I won't."

"I'll miss you..." Cyborg reaches out to touch my cheek.

We two look into each other's eyes– or eye in Cyborg's case. I turn away and walk out of the Tower. I can feel the others watching as I spread my midnight blue hawk wings and fly back to the city.


	3. Crystal Saturn: Parts 1&2

**Crystal Saturn (9****th**** Titan)**

_Note: Luna POV is in present, and Titans/Titan member POV is in past. Don't get confused._

**CS– Part 1 (9****th**** T– Part 6)**

"I don't want to be Queen!"

"I'm not relinquishing this time, Lucianna, you will become Queen!" Monarch circles me as my ladies-in-waiting dress me for the coronation.

"I thought I told you to disown me!" I growl.

"You know I never keep my promises unless it's life-threatening."

I take out my longs word from my sheath at my feet. "Believe me, you'll want to change your mind really soon."

"You think a long sword that was made here could harm the King? Really, Lucianna, your memory has dimmed significantly."

"I won't be Queen."

"Make sure the Princess is ready soon." he leaves the room.

More ladies sweep into the room, one carried a sapphire blue dress, the other carried the Queen's Circlet, the other carried the Crown. They help me get into my Coronation outfit– even though they more forced her. Finally I am ready. One Lady-in-Waiting pulled out pure emerald shoes and makes me step into them. Then another puts on the Robe of the Monarch, I am ready now, unfortunately. I step behind the doors that would open, and then I'm going to have to be Queen of Saturn.

_Titans POV: _

The Titans were situated atop the Pavilion of Monarchs. They looked down into the Throne Room, where Luna would get her Coronation to be Queen. This was not going to happen. The window overlooking the Pavilion had a compass rose around the ceiling window looking down. Robin was at the North Mark, Starfire at East, Raven at West, and Cyborg and Beast Boy at South. They had to wait for Luna's signal. She said they would recognize it when they saw it, that was all they heard before her communication line went dead.

_Luna POV: _

I hear the hinges on the massive doors squeal as they open the door. The Pavilion of Monarchs is a huge building, able to house all of Saturn. Well, it is put to good use today: all of Saturn is here, and everyone is dressed for the occasion. I spot your brother Seth off to the right, he is against the wall, tossing his scepter up and catching it. He is the Scout of Rebirth; he helps with pregnancies and adoptions. I smile, everything is as planned. Hoping against hope that the Titans are ready. I angle your ring slightly to catch the light, making it leave a twinkling dot on the window in the ceiling. I see Robin duck his head, they are ready.

I near the Throne, and Monarch waits for me. He holds the Globe of Saturn in one hand, and the Sceptar in the other. I stand next to him, he addresses the crowd.

"We are gathered to witness the birthing of a new Monarch, the second female in over a century. Lucianna of Saturn is here to accept the Crown, and all of its responsibilities as Monarch." Here he turns to me. "Lucianna of Saturn, do you accept the title of Monarch?"

"I– I do so accept the title as Monarch of Saturn." I stammer.

Monarch holds out his hands, I take the Globe and slip the golden glove and ball onto my left hand. I take the Sceptar and hold it in my right. The crowd cheers.

"The Title is passed!" Monarch announces.

"And you will fall!" I throw the golden ball from the glove up into the air. "Titans Go!"

Robin smashes into the Hall through the ceiling window, followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Trayce, and Starfire. Seth steps up next to them.

Robin steps to the front of the group. "As the Teen Titans, we stand with Luna against you!"

"As the brother, and the last Heir to the Throne, I stand with Luna against you!" Seth announces.

"How very touching, Lucianna, you have a little reception party." Monarch yawns.

"This ends now!" I yell, throwing off my dress to reveal blue jeans, sneakers, and a white quarter cut top.

I take a fighting stance and stare Monarch in the eyes. My cold ice blue eyes would peirce any mortal soul. Mortal.

"This isn't the end, Lucianna." Monarch says.

"You can't know that. And you can't know your future, that's your assassin's job."

"Oh please! Someone save me, an assassin. Who would that be?"

"Me."

"Really? Then what are all of these others doing with you? Let me guess, groupies?"

Cyborg twitches behind me, I can see him raise his gun. I mutter: "Cyborg, save it." He backs off.

I'm surrounded by a sapphire blue aura, power surging through my veins. Behind me, Trayce has started to glow a blood red identitcal to the glow of her eyes. Starfire has taken on a green aura exactly like her starbolts, and Raven is engulfed in a deadly black aura.

"Girls have all the fun." Beast Boy pouts.

"That doesn't matter, you're all about to die anyway." Monarch snarls.

Robin takes his cue. "Titans, GO!!!!"

I'm the first to charge, but am quickly thrown back by a crimson bolt of pure energy, slamming me into the far wall 20 feet away. I don't black out completely, because I can still hear the sound of my friends and sibling fighting off the corrupt Monarch. The sounds of painful grunts and yells makes me cringe. I manage to weakly open my eyes a few moments later just as Trayce is slammed down into the ground, brutally injured and bleeding in numerous wounds. Around me, the others are in even worse shape.

I weakly rise to my feet as Monarch advances on Trayce, who still lies on the ground, unconscious.

I feel my power consuming me. "Don't touch her!"

"Still standing? I thought I finished you off."

"I'll blow you apart!" I yell.

Monarch arches an eyebrow. "Really? You're too weak to even lift a finger."

I begin to glow with a faint sapphire blue flame. "Watch me."

"Tsk tsk." He wags a finger. "Stressing over things you cannot control is a nasty habit."

I surge with a thicker flame until it's almost reaching toward the ceiling. I ball my hands into fists, which immediatly get engulfed in flame. I can see Trayce regain slight consciousness.

_Keep him occupied. _I think.

"I'll tear the Palace down, then you." We start to circle. _Keep him away from Trayce_. I think

"Large threat for someone who hasn't trained in weaponry OR magic for years."

"I know enough, maybe more."

Monarch laughs coldly. "You couldn't bring this Palace down if you tried. You'd need help, just like you did when you were five years old."

Okay, _now _I am pissed off. When I was five I had challenged another five year old– Prince Jonathan of Mars– to a duel. Stupidity had overcome me. He did not needed help to control his powers, I had needed the entire Royal Guard.

"My powers have advanced farther than you know."

My flame licks around a pillar, engulfs it, and it's hurled at a breakneck pace at Monarch. He dodges it– the bastard.

:Wrong order. You said you were going to destroy the Palace, then me. Old age caught up with you?"

Now I'm steaming mad; I can see Trayce sitting up. Blood is clotting on the back of her head. I hear her mumble: "Fucking asshole knocked me out!!!!" She gets up, and winces. I can see her leg bent in the wrong direction. Trayce is surrounded by a green aura, healing her countless wounds. She leans against a pillar to regain balance.

_Keep him occupied, I'll be there in a minut_e. Trayce's voice cuts into my thoughts.

"Now, now." Monarch strikes a blow at my side, making me fall. "No help from the peanut gallery!"

I fall to the ground and my bo staff flies out of my hands to land 6 ft away. Monarch raises a fist engulfed in a crimson red flame. I see a spark of silver inside it– a dagger.

"How sad that you will die at the hands of your own father."

"You never fit the cut, anyway."

"And what cut did I fit exactly?"

"This one!" Monarch slams into the far wall as Trayce advances.

"You fit the cut to be my punching bag, and I must say, you fit it quite well. Now hold still while I kill you...Luna, you want to do the honors, and have this son of a bitch die thinking of the irony?"

"What irony would that be?" Monarch sneers.

Trayce and I exchange looks.

"Together?" I ask.

"Two heads ARE better than one." Trayce cracks her knuckles. "I haven't killed anyone since I killed MY daddy dearest."

"Let me take a guess, Slade?" Monarch inquires.

Trayce's eyebrow twitches. "Can I kill this fucking bastard NOW?!?"

"We have to say the spell." I remind her.

"You say it, I'll restrain myself from beating him to a stain on the ground."

Monarch is inching away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Trayce steps on the back of his long coat.

Monarch begins to sweat. "Why do you care?"

Trayce holds up a fist engulfed in flames. "Oh, I believe I care."

I begin the spell, "...Combine the powers of Fire and Night..."

Monarch's eyes widen. "It won't work. I am the Monarch of Saturn!"

"Dude, I don't care if you rule the fuckin' universe! Remember the little Coronation? You passed on the Right to Rule to Luna. Your fate is sealed in ashes!" Trayce smirks.

"...Let the powers combine together, and vanquish this evil. SO MOTE IT BE!"

Trayce and I glow our individual auras. Me a sapphire blue, and Trayce a blood red. They both shoot up toward the ceiling and merged to form a fireball of the two flames.

Trayce and I start chanting words I didn't know, our voices ladden thick with power.

"Let this evil be undone, I call upon the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, Light, and Water to vanquish this evil! May it cause no more harm on the innocence in Existence. SO MOTE IT BE!"

The Titans and I stand in the ruins of the Palace. The rest of the Titans, besides Trayce, look like they just got sent to hell and spat back out again, and in the sense of it they did.

Robin blinks. "Uhhhhhh...Thanks for your help."

I gawk at him. "HELP!! You let the bast---Star!"

Starfire runs up to me and gives me a bonecrushing hug.

"You and Trayce make a most awesome team!"

"Uh, Star, need... air... to... BREATHE!!!!"

"Uh, Star, her face is bluer than her eyes, that's a sign to let go." Trayce puts a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire blinks. "But on my planet it is a sign of joy."

"The...color...not...for...face!!!!!!!!!"

Starfire lets go, mumbling. "On my planet it's a pretty facepaint."

I breathe deeply. "Much better. Oh, and facepaint doesn't change into different colors of purple!"

"Let's go team. Glad you're safe, Luna." Robin leads the Titans back to the T-ship.

The Titans turn to go, and walk away. Cyborg turns back for a second. You hear him mumble something:

"You'll always be part of my team."

**CS– Part 2 (9****th**** T– Part 7)**

I'm walking down an alleyway watching for trouble. But it's quiet, too quiet. The world seems to have rid itself of evil in just one night, but that can't be true. Things like that don't just happen, I know. It had taken 55 generations to bring the fall of a Monarch of Saturn...go figure. My daddy dearest was dead, and I could relinquish the duty of Monarch to the People.

A noise from the shadows roused you from my deep brooding. I whip out your bo staff and instinctively go to the guard position.

"Who's there?"

"Think you had gotten rid of me?" Jericho's voice answers you.

I don't let my guard down. "Not really, knew you'd be back sometime, just had to work up the courage to face me again."

"Lying in wait for you to reveal yourself as an actual threat."

"I hold every threat imaginable to you."

"You just want to think that, wouldn't you?" he walks into the street-lamp light.

"You pose no threat to me."

Jericho grabs me by the collar. "Let's see how brave you are."

I feel my molecules part, and know this is a transportation.

_He's trying to take me somewhere_. I know that already. _But where?_

We reappear in a cave. It's blazing hot inside, and hardly any air.

"Now we shall see how you fare against fire!"

I snort. "Pfft. I control water, I–" I try to conjure a droplet. "I can't!"

"Too dry? Let me turn up the heat." Fire shot up in a circle around us...wait, not a circle, a crescent moon!

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"This is my idea of revenge, Luna. You scared me in the eyes of my father, and now I wish to heal those wounds."

"Your dad is dead."

"His soul lives in me, and I sear with pain when he is angry. And right now, he is very, very angry."

I wave finger in a circle. "Well goody for him, but I don't have time to play little volcano games, I have to get home."

Jericho smirks. "To the Titans? Oh I'm sorry, they kicked you out."

I snap. "THEY DID NOT KICK ME OUT, I CHOSE TO LEAVE!"

"Just as you chose to let them leave after the fall of the Palace?"

"How did you know that?"

"I have connections."

"Your connections would be who? The air that doesn't talk? Do you talk to yourself? Or your inner father? Insane much?"

Jericho sneers. "You would know about talking to yourself, wouldn't you, Luna? I've stalked you, I've seen you doing things."

"Oh, and what things would that be?"

"I have seen you and Cyborg work on building up your defenses around certain areas."

Your face goes pale. He couldn't have seen her weak points. He was bluffing. It was a big fat lie.

"You lie, Jericho! You couldn't have seen them!"

" Oh no?"

He hits me on the sides of my shoulders, then moves and hits my collarbone. I fall to my knees. He lifts my head up to face him. I hide my rage and discomfort. He takes my bo staff and points it at my neck.

Jericho laughs. "Strike three, your out. You lose, now be a good loser and let be kill you."

The Titans come in at that moment, all dropping out of Raven's shadow one by one. Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Trayce all stand there, looking rather smug...and ticked like hell.

"How'd you find me?" I ask nonchalantly from my position at bo-point.

Raven shrugged. "We all have a tracker." She holds the brooch on her cape.

"You okay?" Robin asks.

"Fine, gimme a minute, I need to kick this guys butt."

I turn back to Jerciho and get up– the pain is gone now– and take back my bo staff. But before I can make a death blow, he disappears into thin air.

"Apperating twit!" I rage.

"Why'd you walk away from the Titans, Luna?" Robin asks.

I shrug. "I needed some time to work things out, and I bring too much pain."

"We fight Evil everyday, what makes you think yours could be any different?"

"You don't understand!"

Trayce snorts. "Pfft. The hell we don't."

"No, you don't."

"You were the one who walked out on us." Trayce points out.

"You guys could have stopped me."

"But you wouldn't have listened."

"You could've at least tried."

"It wouldn't have done crap. You were stubbornly set."

"But I guess that's changed now, hasn't it?" Robin looks at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I answer.

"Come back?" Robin holds out his hand.

"I will." I take his hand, Starfire steps between us.

"All right then, let us all go back to the Tower and have a conference." She hastily pulls Robin away.

"What for?" I'm clueless.

"If this Jericho is indeed the son of Slade, we need to plan how to defeat him, and soon."


	4. 9th Titan: Parts 8 & 9

**9****th**** Titan**

**Part 8**

I'm walking up the steps of Titan Tower, hands in the pockets of my navy blue sweater. My light blue jeans are faded and going white at the knees. My white long sleeved shirt looks like something out of a school uniform-minus the collar and buttons– my white sneakers are a bit worn, and my communicator has been buzzing me all day. It's been a year since the downfall of the Palace, and my birthday just slipped my mind, what with tracking down Jericho and smoothing stuff over with the Titans. I flip open my communicator and my brother is smiling up at me.

"Hey, Luna, this is a recorded message, so I can't say much. I just wanted to wish you happy birthday and I'll be sending you a present by air mail. I've sent your dragon, Elvira. She should be arriving by sundown at the top of Titan Tower. See ya!'

That was the end of the transmission. I pocketed my communicator, and continue walking to the top of the Tower. I emerge at the top, just in time to see the sunset. And just as Thom promised, there is a package sitting on the tip of the Tower roof. I walk over to it and pick it up.

To: Luna

From: Your Saturn Sib

I smile slightly and open the package. Inside is a silver bladed sword with a sapphire blue hilt and a matching stone in the pommel. The scabbard matches as well. There is a woven belt in a gold color attached to the back of the scabbard. I smile inwardly. My brother knew how to cheer me up sometimes.

I sigh. "So much for a happy birthday. No one's so much as said a word to me since I teamed up again, and the only present I got was this sword. But it isn't like anyone will practice with me. They're too mad at me I get shunned at breakfast."

I sit down cross legged and look out at the setting sun. I sigh, and for the first time since I got back to the Tower, tears started falling down my cheeks. I spy a small note at the bottom of the package:

Luna

Your sword can channel the elements you master. Master all five(Earth-Wind-Water-Fire-and Spirit) and something wondrous will happen to you. Or so the Saturn Sword Maker says. Keep practicing! Your Loving Brother

I sigh again and put both sword and note back into the box. I stand up just as the sun sinks below the horizon line, and turn to go back inside.

"Another day gone, another day I don't know what the hell's going on."

There's a blast of energy and the air heats up to the point where I think I'm gonna burn to death. I hear a THUD! in the shadows, but mistake it for a wind noise– though my better judgment tells me something's up. The air settles and I fan myself, taking out the note. I shrug.

I stop and look at the shadows for a moment. There's someone there. An aura so strong I feel its heat from a few feet away. It feels familiar, yet I have never felt it before.

"Phoenix?" I render a guess.

A figure steps from the shadows. Phoenix is followed by a stream of fire, yet it does not burn.

"You called?"

"I– I didn't call yo– wow. No one has talked to me in a long time. I almost forgot the sound of a human voice."

"I am not human." he says.

"Figure of speech." I shrug.

Both of us stand there for a moment, taking each other in.

"Trayce told me a long time ago you destroyed cities." I broke the silence.

"Yes."

"She also told me you caused her pain."

"I had to get my point across."

"What point?"

"I can control fire. She should not have tried my patience."

"You seem to have a short fuse." I wince as he glares at me. "No pun intended."

"Whether I have a short temper or not is of no concern of yours."

"You killed most of the Justice League!"

"They were trying to kill me, I was just trying to survive."

"How can you be so calm about this?" I shake my head.

"Everyone on Earth has a time to die, I just raised the stakes and brought death sooner."

"Big fucking whoop. You shouldn't–"

Trayce walks onto the roof. She stands a few feet behind me, staring at Phoenix with surprise.

"Whoa, long time no see." She's a bit hostile.

"Same. How have you been?"

"Same old. I just came to check in on Luna and give her her b-day gift from the rest of us. It's a little late, but better late then never."

Trayce hands me a box wrapped in yellow paper.

Trayce smiles apologetically. "We couldn't find any other wrapping paper, hope you like it."

I unwrap the present and take out sapphire blue wrist guards.

I gawk. Saturnian sapphire metal! "Thanks! Are they like Wonder Woman's and can deflect bullets?"

"Yeah, and they have a built in tracking device so we can keep an eye on things. They also glow if you want them to and respond to emotions and brain waves."

I throw my arms around her. "Thank you very much."

All three of us stand there for a moment, as night creps over the sky.

I take in a deep breath of cool night air and go to stand at the end of the roof. Trayce and Phoenix exchange glances then follow.

"Everything okay?" Trayce inquires.

"Not really." I answer.

"What's wrong?"

"This whole day. You guys haven't said two words to me for a year when not on missions, and now all of a sudden you give me a birthday present and act as if nothing happened."

"It was you who decided to leave. We tried to respect your decision. But it ate at us inside. You were a member of our team."

"But I left to keep the rest of you from dying. Don't think I'm a cold hearted moron."

"I know you aren't–"

"Then why did you all treat me like a permanent bug on a wind shield?"

"Well– I don't know. I guess we were kind of mad that you left. We wouldn't speak to one another after you left. We wouldn't even look at recent photo albums."

"I just wish things could have turned out differently."

"There is no use dwelling on past issues, but the future can always be changed."

Phoenix interjected. "It is a true statement."

I smile sadly. "Thanks. I guess I just have to be optimistic about all this."

Trayce cringed. "Not the word I would use."

I laugh. "Thanks you two. Well I need to use it now. I'm going patroling. I need to go alone. Don't follow please."

I leap off the Tower, spread my wings, and take to the air. I let out another exasperated sigh as I look for trouble. My Elemental Sword is strapped to my waist and slips out, I dive and catch it inches from the ground. Lowering myself so as not to hurt my shoulder blades too badly, I realize where I am: the alley where I first met Jericho. Damn.

I notice a shadow and hold my sword in the attack-ready. Phoenix steps into the light of the street lamp.

"Oh, it's only you. I thought it might be Jericho." I lower my sword.

"No, Jerico's in the next alley over, he got lost." Phoenix shrugs.

"You helped him get lost?"

"I didn't say that." But he smirks.

I stand there for a few seconds more, then hold my sword hilt forward and kneel.

"I Luna, daughter of the Monarch, Heiress to the Saturn throne swear to train under the teachings of Phoenix to master the art of Fire. I promise no matter what the struggle I will train till my last breath. I will work thorough every injury, every surge of pain to become tougher and stronger. With this elemental sword" –I lift my sword– "I will become a warrior of Fire. I promise to train under the burning sun to gain the immense power of Fire. I swear upon my honor to keep this promise so that I can become a Fire Master."

"Rise, Luna." Phoenix orders. He takes my sword and taps my shoulders. "Rise and be my student in the Fire Element."

I get up, sheath my sword, and smile for the first time in a year. It feels strange, but I quickly take onto it again.

"When do we start?"

Phoenix ponders the question. "Well, I haven't taught a lot of people, hardly any actually. But I think the best place to learn would be in combat. Let's start on the roof of the Tower tomorrow at dawn. Wear flexible clothes and tie your hair back; bring your sword."

I nod, smiling. Phoenix steps back into the shadow and disappears. I take to the air again and continue my rounds. Not a bad way to end the day.

**Part 9**

You open the door to the roof of the Tower. Dressed in a sleevless white ninja outfit and your sword and belt around your waist: you looked ready to kick butt. But this was only training. Phoeix stood waiting, looking at the horizon line at the slowly rising sun.

Phoenix: Are you ready to begin?

You: I'm ready for anything you can throw at me.

Phoenix: Then let's begin turns to face you

Phoenix is wearing an outfit similar to yours, besides the fact that it was firey red. He also had a sword strapped to his waist.

You: Where'd you get the sword?

Phoenix: I made it out of fire.

You: You can do that?

Phoenix: Yes. Let the training begin!

He lunges at you with a fist engulfed in flame, you backflip into the air, coming down with a cascade of water. It evaporates before it comes into contact.

Phoenix: Good tactic. But know your enemy could increase the heat.

He lashed at you again, his hand skimming your left side, leaving a burning pain. You wince but keep your ground. You conjure a ball of wind and water, sending it at Phoenix at lightning speed. He forms a fire sheild, evaporating the water and bouncing flaming hot air back at you. You cover your mouth and nose, walking forward. The air clears, and Phoenix has moved from in front to behid you. You stand where you are. listening. You close your eyes, and bring a full on crescent kick down into Phoenix's abdomen behind you. He takes your foot and twists it, you roll with it, and find yourself on the ground under Phoenix's flaming hand.

Phoenix: You would be dead had I been out to kill you. Again.

You get up and take your position again. Phoenix lunges again, but you take out your sword and block his fire attack. Your sword blade turns into water. Phoenix smiles slightly.

Phoenix: Good, your need for survival caused your blade to react. Emotion.

You smile inwardly and slash the sword up and around, bringing it at Phoenix's head. He ducks, but you expect it, bringing it down and around in one fluid motion. You knock Phoenix's feet from under him-but a glint in his eyes tell you he let you win. You point your sword at him.

You: I win, can we move on now?

Phoenix: Impatient little girl aren't you?

You: I take that as a compliment, can we move on?

Phoenix: Very well.

You and Phoenix faced each other again. Phoenix's sword lay by the door to the Tower, he wouldn't need it. The sun had rose a few feet above the horizon, and Trayce had come out to watch, sitting besides Phoenix's flaming sword by the door, arms folded.

Phoenix: First feel the blood rush though your body Luna. Then feel it boil. Now try to to rush the blood to your hands and try to transmit fire.

You concentrate on the blood in your veins, and slowly feel power collecting in your hands. You feel the power ebb as you get confident.

You: thinking I need to become angry, anger gives me power. More power than any other emotion besides love and sadness.

You force yourself to remember all those times in the palace when the noblemen had insulted your honor and integrety, and you losing to them in the courts because it was thought proper for young noblewomen to act stupid to men or be whipped. Your heart blazes with hatred at this, and you growl softly. Power flows back into your hands, and a ball of fire blazes to life, but keeps growing, and doesn't stop. Within seconds it's six feet tall and growing still.

Phoenix: Control it!

Now you're getting flipped out, because you can't block that memory from your mond, and your subcocncious build more and more anger. The flame is now ten feet tall, like a beacon going straight to heaven.

Trayce runs a few feet from you and blasts ice at the column of fire, it melts. She closes her eyes and sits. Phoenix follows her. Both enter your mond and start to block off all thought source of your hatred. You see the firereceed back into your hand, until a spark is left, the spark leaps to your sword hilt. The sapphire sword burns red for an instant, then is blue again. You collaps.

You wake up in your room, Trayce is sitting on the edge of your bed. Phoenix stands in a corner, looking worried. You sit up and remove your covers, rubbing your head. You realize there is a bandage and look at Trayce questioningly.

Trayce: You colapsed after the fire column went away, you made a crack in your skull and it's bleeding a little.

You: Oh. look at both of them Thank you for helping me, I cannot control my anger sometimes.

Phoenix: I repaid for my sins and escaped from Hell, I'm on the good side.

Trayce: With a dark side.

Phoenix: I try to keep that under control.

Trayce: Don't even!

Phoenix: It's true, dammit!

You: ENOUGH! What are you, children?

Phoenix: No, just regualr people.

Trayce: With powers on the side. smirks

Phoenix: Thanks alot, Trayce.

Trayce: No problem!

You reach deep inside yourself and force the anger upward, but just ennough to last for a moments flame. A small firebal bursts to life in your palm and floats there for a moment, then dies.

Phoenix: NOW she gets it! rolls eyes

Trayce: Bettetr late than never.

You: It all consists of balance, like koy fish.

Phoenix: Koy fish?

Trayce: She means, like...do you ever watch Avatar?

Phoenix: Sorry, I'm too busy purging my soul of past sins!

Trayce: unscathed Anyway, like in Avatar-there are koy fish in the finale of season one. One os black with a white dot, and one is white with a black dot. They swim around for eternity in an endless dance. But then General Zhou kills one, and the dance is broken. Then, Princess Yue, who was given life from birth by the koy fish of the moon spirit, gave her life energy to restore the balance. What Luna means is, is that she could not have acheived the ability to learn control of her inner fire, if she hadn't made the mistake in the first place.

Phoenix: rolls his eyes, but deep down he gets it, and is happy Whatever. Look, Luna, just be on the roof tomorrow morning, and...heads for the door...I'm glad you're okay. leaves

Trayce: Well, so much for balance on his part!

Luna: he showed plenty of inner balance. I believe, deep down, he truly got the meaning of the koy.

Trayce: "Meaning of the Koy"?

Luna: It's better you not ask.

Trayce shrugged, Luna's head hit the pillow and she was asleep again.


	5. 9th Titan: Part 10

**9****th**** Titan**

_Note: All Titan/Titan member POVs are in the past tense._

**Part 10**

I take another step. The floor has felt like ice for the past three weeks, and the inner fire that I hold within me comes out at unpredicted times. The fire within me is causing this feeling of ultimate cold, and we all know it, but don't know how to stop it. Phoenix suggested I let the fire envelope my feet to keep them warm, but Trayce told him that wasn't a good idea. I've felt weaker and weaker as each new day comes and goes, and my mind is starting to remember things my father smothered long ago to keep me from questioning him. I've been blacking out for longer periods as the days wear on.

Finally, one day, Raven uses her powers.

_Raven POV:_

Raven talks to the other Titans as Luna am sitting in the Infirmary. "This is not a normal, human condition. Someone has taken control of her mind from a long distance away and forced all of this upon her brain's system. She's blacking out because the memories being brought out are putting strain on her. I've got nothing on who is doing this, because whoever it is, they're covering their tracks. I only have a name, one name. Prince Damion."

Trayce pointed out: "I heard her call out that name a few days ago when I was walking by her room. Who do you suppose it is?"

"Relative, acquaintance, could be anyone."

"Well, whoever he is, he's sucking out Luna's conscious mind. She hardly recognizes any of us anymore." Phoenix said.

Raven nodded. "And with a Pure Heart, she's in even more danger if she's unstable...and a greater threat."

Everyone nodded. Luna's ability to control her power rested solely on her emotional state. If she stayed like this for long, she could get easily tempered and cause massive havoc.

"What do you propose?" Phoenix asked.

"I was also able to pick up a message, but it was addressed to the Titans, it simply said, "Don't try and save her, she'll only come home in the end"."

Trayce looked puzzled. " "...she'll only come home in the end." Well, that could mean one of two things: a)she could get her sanity back and be normal once more..."

Phoenix snorted. " ...if you count any of us as "normal"."

Trayce glared at Phoenix. "...and b)she could be taken somewhere else, where only the person who brought her there can cure her."

"It sounds like this Prince Damion fellow has all of it figured out." Raven said.

Trayce nodded. "Ideas as to what to do?"

"Confinement, keeping close tabs...?" Raven suggested.

Phoenix looked in through the Infirmary window. "It seems that anything could set her off."

"She seems to get more and more precarious in her behavior everyday. Anything could happen."

Raven shook her head. "She values human company above all else these days, but she won't come near any of us. She just stays in the same room, following any of us."

Trayce winced. "It hurts to see her like this."

Phoenix looked around. "Where are the others?"

"They went out for pizza, my idea. I told them we could figure it out. So far we have a message, a name, and a tortured friend." Raven verbally mapped it out.

Trayce had an idea: "Have you tried going into Luna's soul? Not her memories, but her soul. No one can block that off but the soul-bearer."

"I've been trying to avoid that." Raven said.

"Why?"

"In her mind I felt...two halves of two separate souls. One dark, one light. I think she may have another soul in with hers, and they've converged together over time."

"Why don't we try?"

Raven nodded agreement.

A while later they had all gathered Luna into the middle of the main room. Raven had Luna sitting on a pillow on the ground. Luna wore loose blue jeans and a dark blue sweater with the Saturn Navy-Knights Academy logo on it. Her hair had been carefully pinned away from her face. Her once vibrant and wary ocean blue eyes now looked dull and blank.

Luna looked at Raven. "Are you my mother? Can you please tell her I must speak with her? Dianne is acting ever so worse than yesterday..."

Raven didn't look up from computer. "She's been saying things like that all day. I believe Dianne is the name she picked for her other soul."

Raven put a few wires on Luna's forehead. Then one wire on each palm. She knelt in front of Luna.

"Luna, can you listen to me now?"

"Of course, your ladyship. Mother is very envious of your gown, ladyship, she told me herself."

"I need you to focus, Luna. Please place your palms on mine and close your eyes."

"Mother told me never to touch strangers."

"But your mother and I are good friends, so we're not strangers." Raven lied.

Luna smiled. "I guess that's all right then."

She placed her palms on Raven's. There was a hum from the computer, and a white/blue light surrounded their hands.

The journey began.

Raven was within Luna's mind. Well, really, it was her soul. Luna's astral body stood next to her as they floated through the white and blue mist that was her soul. Occasionally Raven saw patches of reds, yellows, and greens.

Raven turned to Luna. "Can we go to the red parts or the yellows?"

Luna shook her head vigorously. "Oh no, mother wouldn't approve of me invading Dianne's space."

"Who is Dianne?"

"My sister, silly, who do you think?" Luna giggled.

"How come I–"

Just then, a girl who was Luna's twin in every aspect but the colors she wore came out of a red patch of light. Her eyes were sharper and more sane than Luna's seemed.

"Are you Dianne?" Raven asked.

The girl nodded, on guard. "I am she. Who are you? What are you doing inside our soul?"

"Luna has been put under mind control from very far away. I was wondering if you could help, or..."– she looked around– "...if anything in this place can help."

"The power signature is the same that tried a year ago. Prince Damion of the Second Moon of Earth, now the Dark Tenth Planet."

"What's happened to Luna?"

"Due to the strain of the mind control Prince Damion is exerting on her, her mind has shut down to allow default barriers to block her brain to him. Her state is her own doing."

"Do you know if this has happened before?"

"The shutdown of the brain on a Saturnian has never before been tried, and most militia members who have tried it have died due to increased strain."

"What about Luna? Will her royal blood help?"

Dianne shook her head. "She is of noble royal, yes, but it is a title, nothing more, her blood is as any other of Saturn."

"How do you know all this?"

"Luna's subconscious has all this stored, I read and play on what she learns."

"How are you in here?"

"The former Monarch of Saturn imprisoned us together within one body; he hated the idea of tw, said it was bad luck upon the Royal House; I am here as Luna's conscious other self."

"Can you come out?"

Dianne sighed. "Luna has not acknowledged me for many years, and as such I have not come out, that is the reason I was not known to you."

Raven nodded understanding. "Can you help her?"

"I can if I can get her to see me and not her past long enough to get within her mind. I will plant myself where she cannot ignore me, and then she will realize I am no threat. She will come out and Prince Damion will be hit with twice the power he was before."

"One more question before I leave: Who is Prince Damion?"

Dianne paused. "Our eldest brother."

Raven opened her eyes, and let go of Luna's hands. She swayed in her seated position. Trayce rushed over to steady her.

Trayce looked worried. "What did you find?"

"I found...Dianne. She was imprisoned by Luna's father."

"So there really is another soul within Luna's body."

"Yes. There's something else, too."

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Prince Damion is a real person, and he's...their brother."

Trayce and Phoenix both stared at Raven in stunned silence for a moment.

Trayce laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right. Their brother?"

"Yeah.:

Phoenix nodded. "Did you find out what he wants?"

"No, but Dianne said she felt his power signature a year ago."

Trayce grimaced. "What's causing this to happen to Luna's mind? Is it him?"

Raven shook her head. "It's the Saturnian shutdown system. When a threat is exposed to their brains, they shut off all pathways to their thoughts, leaving only the past. Leaving the infiltrator to stare at a blank canvas. Only trouble is, no one has tried it before, so they don't know how she'll react."

"This could cause a problem."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Trayce shot him a glare. "That's very helpful, Phoenix."

"Well, of _course_ it poses a problem, when_wouldn't_ it pose a problem?" Phoenix poked her.

Raven glowed angrily. "ENOUGH! We need to give Dianne time to get inside Luna's mind." She turned to Luna, still on the floor. "Luna?"

Luna looked up at Raven. Her eyes held a small charge of sanity within them. Dianne had made it, but was having trouble.

"Raven? Have you seen my mother?" her voice shook.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "She recognizes you, that's progress."

Luna's eyes flickered from dazed to sane for a moment, then settled on sane, but with Dianne's charge.

Dianne spoke through Luna. "Damion's power is trying to oush me out, but I'm feeding on Luna's power so I can hit him back."

Raven nodded. "How long will it take?"

"Luna's power can correspond with electricity, so being in a room with no electronic equipment would be a good idea."

"There's no room in the Tower no hooked up and linked, you could go sit on a cloud above the Tower."

"That'll work."

Dianne maneuvered Luna's body so it shot through the roof invisible and came out through the roof and onto a cloud. The cloud was half dark, half light, due to the rising sun in the West.

_Luna POV:_

"All right, Lu, we need to get you back." Dianne tells me.

"Dianne, mother is looking for you, she is ever so mad you broke the vase in the dining hall." I say.

"I know, Lu, I know. I need to get you back to reality."

I shook my head. "But Dia, this_ is_ reality. I'm looking for mother."

"You visited her grave last week."

"Mother isn't dead!" I screamed in disbelief.

"She is, Lu," Dianne promised sadly, "she used her power to protect you. She lived a few years on Earth, but in the end her power lost to the Elements, and she died peacefully."

"Don't tell me this, Dia. Mom's alive!" I weep, feeling tears begin the trek down my cheeks.

"Luna, you need to block your past, and open your mind."

"But he'll be there to get me."

"Not with me backing you. Luna, trust me."

I bite my lip, while Dianne's eyes seem to be looking at me through a mirror.

"All right. Let's do it, but don't tell mother, she'll get angry."

"Don't worry, mother needn't know."

We sat, in my body, on the cloud as the sun rose in the West and the moon faded in the East.

We hummed in unison, one hand gathering white, blue, and green light, the other red, yellow, and white light. Then my body seemed to shimmer with all the lights, only, one combination of color stopped and another began exactly down the middle of the body. Then my eyes opened. My dark ocean blue eyes, looking perfectly sane. But at the same time they were Dianne's eyes, with an inner fire.

We began to recite our spell. "Be banished, power of mind. Be banished, power of soul. Be banished, one who makes insanity. Be banished, one who now has lost control. Begone, power of mind. Begone, power of soul. Begone, power that was once immune. Your power has control no more!"

A voice filled the morning's air, and a man appeared in the air space across from them. He had white-blonde hair cut short in the back, with bangs reaching to his eyelashes. He wore a silver-white and black– his colors of power– robe worn by a Saturnian Royal.

My body stood on the cloud, and the body split. Split into two bodies, both identical. But one was me, with blue pants and a Saturn Navy-Knights Academy sweater, and the other was Dianne: a red-yellow sweater and white pants. As time slows, and passes all the same, our outfits change so we wear robes of the Saturn Royal. Dianne's is red-yellow and white, mine is blue-green and white.

I begin. "We cast you out– "

"– as time would have–" Dianne continues.

"– you have no more power–"

"– over us, we are sure–"

"– begone, power of mind–"

"– begone, power of soul–"

"Be banished from here!" We finish together.

The body of the man shimmered with the light of our combined power, but he starts to laugh. His hands clench the sides of his head, as if he is in pain. He sank to the air on his knees. The front of his robe parts to allow his legs– in black pants– to meet the air-ground. It is Damion.

"Foolish princesses," he snarls, " you can cast me from your dwelling place, but I can get to you by other means. Mind control may not work, but now I have a feel and hold on you, and I can track you wherever you go."

I ignore him. "Begone, I cast you out with moonlight."

Dianne continues. "Begone, I cast you out by sunlight."

Our power encircles him, but before it can reach him, he vanishes in a plume of black acrid smoke.

Damion's voice resounds in our ears. "I will return, Lucianna will be my bride."

Dianne and I touch down safely in front of the Tower. Raven is the first to come out, a look of worry on her usually blank face.

"Luna!" She throws her arms around me, to the shock of the rest of the Titans coming out.

I smile. "It's all right, Raven, I'm back."

Raven releases me and turns to Dianne, but holding out her hand to shake. "Thank you, Dianne. So, you're here to stay, I take it."

Dianne shakes Raven's hand. "Yes, I am staying.

Starfire comes up and gives Dianne a bone-crushing hug, loosening Titans' tension. "Oh then welcome, new friend!"

Robin comes up to Dianne and offers his hand. "Yes, welcome to the team." He hands Dianne a communicator. "Here's a communicator, call anyone if you're in need on a mission." He turns to Luna. "Are you sure you're all right? You might want to–"

I hold up a hand to silence him. "Robin, I have been lying down way too much lately; I remember everything that happened, and all I can say is: I need air!"

This made everyone laugh. Cyborg came up and clapped Dianne and me on the shoulder.

"Now, no new member enters the Tower without first agreeing to take part in a barbeque, I'm chef!"

"You're always chef!" Beast Boy complains.

"Because I don't cook with tofu." Cyborg snaps.

"I won't eat meat!"

"Tofu is meat."

"Meat _substitute_!" Beast Boy indicates.

"Whoa, guys! I'll try tofu and barbeque!" Dianne says.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other one last glare, then turn to Dianne and smile.

"Works for me!" They say together.

A few hours later, Dianne and I are sitting on the roof with the rest of the Titans. They all help set up benches, and bring out the grill and food. Cyborg is standing at one half of the barbeque making burgers, and Beast Boy is at the other end, making soy dogs. Dianne's plate has a burger– made super big, courtesy of Cyborg– and a tofu dog. Not to mention chips. My plate has a burger with pineapple and barbeque sauce on it– chips added inside the burger.

Dianne grimaces as she looks at my burger. "I still don't see how you can eat that after what you've been through. Try a tofu dog."

I hold up my hand in defense. "I already did, at the last Titans Barbeque. Let's just say I'll stick with the burger. As for eating all of it, it's my comfort food!"

"I would never eat all that."

"You and I have high motabalism, we don't gain anything from eating something as big and calorie-filled as–"

CRASH!!! An atomic arrow fetched with black metal radio-active feather-shaped objects on the end hit the lower side of the Tower. It shook the roof violently. When the shaking stopped, I set my plate down and walk to the the edge. Spreading my wings, I jump and float to the arrow. It is lodged a good 12ft off the ground, so I hover while I pull it out. It is an arrow from the members of the Saturn Navy-Knights. I recognize it from my days in the Academy.

Dianne comes down a moment later. Seeing the arrow, her eyes show her recognition of the object. A note on yellowed paper is rolled around the shaft. I take it off and let the arrow fall to the ground at the foot of the Tower.

I read the letter.

Dear Sisters

Beating me won't be as easy as combining your powers. Surrender Lucianna to me to be my bride to rule Saturn, or I will make your lives and the lives of those around you a living hell. If my demands are not met, chaos will work its way through the planets-not including Saturn-and kill everything in this Universe, including you. Have a wonderful time in your last few days on Earth.

Prince Damion, Ruler of Saturn

I crumple the letter and throw it into the air, where I proceed to shoot at it with small bursts of flame until the ash fell dowm into the water. My muscles tense and I fight back fear.

Dianne puts hand on my shoulder. "It'll be all right, we'll find a way to get through this."

"So vulnerable. This planet...it's so vulnerable. No one thinks about danger but this Tower. No one. And he'll just kill it off." I shudder.

"He won't, we'll find a way–"

I'm in rage. "NO! You don't know what Damion is capable of, you haven't _seen_ what he can do! You were inside my body for so long. The feeligns you felt weren't fresh, they were thought over, mulled through. You don't know! This planet will _die_ if I don't do something!"

Dianne's taken aback. "But there's a _we_ now. There's _us_. We can stop this."

I stare my sister in the eyes, serious. "I hope you're right."


	6. Crystal Saturn: Parts 3 & 4

**Crystal Saturn (9****th**** Titan)**

**CS-Part 3 (9****th**** T-Part 11)**

My wings beat silently within my travel sphere as I travel through the Solar System. I'd tried to drag out my trip as long as possible: being extra quiet and slow as I packed her duffle bag in the Tower; made at least two circles around every planet from Earth to Saturn; and finally, beat my wings at my slowest speed without danger of falling into Oblivion's jaws.

It had been late night when I had left the Tower and my friends. I had to go, they wouldn't have let me. Dianne had told everyone about the letter and everyone but me had agreed I shouldn't go, that it could be a trap. I had countered them, saying how destructive my eldest brother could be, and how deadly his threats were. No one– not even my own sister– believed me. I had to leave them without warning, without notice; no note, no way of tracking me. I performed mental magic on my trail I left in the stars, sweeping my steps and tracks away as if they were nothing– dust.

"I'm sorry, Dianne. But you left me no choice, you won't come with me, I'll go alone."

My communicator beeped. Robin's voice came in static over the com.

"Luna! Come back to the Tower, you have no idea what you're doing!"

"My apologies, Robin, but I know exactly what I am doing."

Dianne's voice interrupted Robin, shouting in fury.

"LUNA! COME HOME NOW! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?!?!"

"Because you don't know your brother Dianne. I shut you away for a long time, trying to be my own person, you didn't see what he did, only felt surpressed feelings. Recycled ones of my own. You don't know what he can do. No one understands."

"Can we at least talk it over–"

"I'm done talking. I'm nearing Saturn's atmosphere. Good-bye, and don't follow me. I'll come back when I'm done."

"Done with what– LUNA!–"

But the atmosphere of the planet sucks away all words. My communicator fizzes out and dies. I let my travel sphere fall, and soar on in the deep blue sky of my home planet toward the Palace of Monarchs.

I mumbled as I see the Palace. "He rebuilt it, the bastard!"

I land on the jutted landing platform reserved for the Navy-Knights. My white sneakers hit solid ground. I dust off my blue jeans, and tug at my dark green T-shirt. My hair had been pinned up so as to allow me to see during my flight over, I now let it fall to my shoulders. I tighten my grip on the strap of my black duffle bag, and march purposefully into the Palace.

I enter the Throne Room. It is empty. I walk to the center of the room, and shout:

"DAMION, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU ASSHOLE! SHOW YOUR FACE LIKE A TRUE KING!"

"Now that's harsh."

"Show yourself, coward."

Damion steps out from behind a pillar to my left. His hair has been cropped shorter than our last meeting, and his bangs have been allowed to grow long, at least to his eyelids. He wears a silver and black tunic, silver breeches, and black slippers. He has the silver crown of the Monarch on his head. He walks up until he is arms' length away from me.

"I am glad to see you accepted my invitation. Dianne isn't here?"

"She and the others didn't like the idea, I came alone."

"She doubts my ability to be a good host, how sad."

"Cut the half-ass act, Damion, what did you call me here for?" I fold my arms.

Damion turns his head to face me, a glint in his eyes. "Why, to ask you to dinner."

"¿Que?"

"Can't a brother extend an invitation to dinner?"

"Never said– Why?? All this way just for dinner?"

Damion walks out of the hall. "Oh, and can you stay awhile? There are some pressing matters-of-state I would like to address with you...Your Majesty."

The door closes behind him with a BANG!

I stand there staring at the door, mouth agape. Dinner? He had called me across the System for DINNER?? There was something wrong with the thought of Damion playing "good host".

A lady-in-waiting--usually reserved for the Queen– comes in. She makes a deep curtsy to me and bows her head as she comes up.

"Your Majesty. His Highness Monarch Damion requests your presence for dinner at the Time of the Point."

I nodded. The time of day when the sun and moon were in alignment.

"Please take me to my proper chambers, and help me dress for the occasion, Dielle." I say.

The lady-in-waiting's head comes up at the mention of her name.

"You remember me, milady!"

"I could never forget a trustworthy friend." I smile.

Dielle beams, and twirls on her heel, leading me out of the Throne Room and down the hall. We entered a suite. The walls are painted blue and light green. The ceiling is painted like the night sky. The moon in the center of the ceiling is the room's lamp.

Dielle took me to the screen in one corner of the room. Striping me and bringing around a formal dress– full sleeves, bare shoulders, and the color of dark blue– and matching dangle earings of silver.

Dielle pushes the screen back and has me turn in a circle twice so she can view her work on the princess.

"Perfect. Now put these on." She holds out a pair of blue satin slip-ons.

I slip my feet into the shoes. "Thank you, Dielle. There's one thing missing, though."

"What is that, milady?"

I go over to a beuro and open the wood doors. Out of the top shelf, I take out a silver tiara. A deep blue ful moon adorns the top center. I place it on my head. Dielle's eyes widen.

"Her Majesty Princess Lucianna of Saturn is ready for dinner."

I am accepted into the dining hall. The doorman announces me to the table, and I sit down. Damion wears a tailed jacket of black and silver. His hair has been jelled beyond all salvation.

The first course is brought out.

"So, Lucianna, how has life on Earth been treating you?"

"You should know, you sent me there. I've noticed your men stationed around the Tower recently."

"Only as a precaution; I had to make sure you didn't listen to your so called "new family"."

"That "new family" is more family to me than you have ever been!" I verbally jab.

Damion is unphased. "True, I have not been taking the role as older sibling seriously, have I? Alas, another sin in my bowl of life."

"Sin is an understatement." I mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

The rest of the dinner goes on in silence. I refuse to talk about anything, and Damion restrains himself from screaming at me.

The hall doors burst open and Dianne comes in, raging mad, in a fiery red and yellow dress. A lady-in-waiting trails behind her, holding out a gold crownlette. My silver crownlette glows slightly at being in the same room as the gold.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" She glares at me.

"Having dinner." I respond.

"With HIM!?!?!"

"It's not as devious as it first appears."

"Oh, it's _very_ devious, Lucianna–" Dianne says.

"What did you just call me?"

"Princess Lucianna of Saturn, Guardian Lucianna of the System of All!"

"Never call me that." I grit my teeth.

"Why in the hell not? It's who you are!!"

"At this moment in time I am the guest and sister of Damion. I am here to find his reasons for tracking _us _down and getting me here."

"Well, it's simple really– " Damion begins.

Dianne cuts him off. "So you just waltz in here and have dinner with him? The _real_ Luna wouldn't be so careless."

"The _real_ me also would have listened to her sister and friends and stayed in her room until danger passed! I am sick of all of you trying to control me, make a fool of me by having me bend to your every whim!"

Dianne stares at me for a moment, taken aback.

I storm out of the dining hall, leaving Dianne and Damion. Damion still sat in his chair, Dianne stood where she had stopped moments before.

"So, is that the real Lucianna? Or a creature of your making? How did it feel, by the way, to be imprisoned inside your exact copy?" Damion sips from his wine glass.

"For one: that is the real Luna, and for another: that is none of your business!

"But finding out what really happened while you were inside Lucianna's body, mind and soul may be the only key to save this Universe, maybe even this Time."

Dianne sat down in a chair across from her brother and stared at him.

"Why?"

Damion smirks. "Why should I tell you? I'm evil, remember? What would I gain that would already be tainted by the powers of Light?"

"Watch it, Princey, you're dancing my tightrope."

"And you'll pull the safety net away if I try anything funny? Please! I'll enjoy defying gravity, and Death."

"No one can escape Death so many times and live forever."

"Dear old dad's still alive." he changes the subject.

"He turned himself into a Darkness Demon, he is beyond the laws of Mortals."

"Well, then, what shall we mere Mortals do about all this then?"

I stand on my balcony in my old room. It is the same as it was before: walls painted dark blue; bedsheets the color of evening clouds painted by the sunset and moonrise; the balcony and all other metal in the vicinity of the room a silver ore.

I have changed from my gown and stand in dark blue breeches and light blue tunic of the Saturnian people. All Saturnians wore the color of the sky they were born under. I was born under the night sky, so I am a mix of the dark blue where the Moon did not touch, and the light blue under the Moon's gaze.

My hair hangs to my shoulders in straight locks. My eyes– dark aqua blue– scan the horizon and all from there to my perch for any signs of life.

"Maybe he really has turned this planet into a barren prison."

A shadow leapt over the railing to her right. I swerve out of the man's reach. As he stepped into the light, I relax. I run to him and throw myself into his arms.

"Christopher! You don't know how long I have wanted to see you again!"

"And I you, beloved." He hugs me close.

"Is it true what I have heard? Is Damion planning to go to war with Earth?" I ask, worried.

"It is so. The Navy-Knights have been called to aid in Saturn's conquest."

"I cannot. I am a member of both Planets, but I must side with Earth."

"Why?? What have they done for you Saturn could not perfect?"

"They have sheltered me from the eyes of my father, they have kept me safe as my mother had hoped, and they have let me be who I am. If I had lived here I would have been a slave to the Palace and to Damion long ago. I am siding with Earth, will you join me?"

"I have no argument with the planet, but Saturn has been my home for my entire life, why would I change alliances at your word that Earth is a good Planet?"

"Do you trust me, beloved?"

"I would trust you to the day I left you for Heaven, but I believe your thinking to be flawed in this matter."

"You will be against me, then?"

"If there could be another way–"

"There is! To join the army of Earth!"

"And if this army is so great, then what is it?"

"It is not what, but whome. It is the Teen Titans, Dianne, and myself. The eight of us will stand against Damion and oppose him in this war."

"Only eight against an army of Navy-Knights? It's madness!"

"You forget, I trained under their banner, and through me Dianne has learned of their ways."

"It is a futile cause; eight children against the might of Saturnian men."

I tear myself from his arms and stand a few feet from him, eyes blazing.

"Children? Are we children to go through torture of mind, body, and soul as I have? Is it childlike to have to meditate everyday like Raven to keep the powers within you under your own command? Is it so childlike to battle the son of a man who devoted his existence to killing us off one by one– and winning? Is it madness to stop Trigon from destroying Earth into the next Azerath? They have strived to keep the world the way they found it, and I have struggled to distance myself from the painful past I have had here on Saturn."

"But you have also had wonderful times on Saturn as well."

"Yes, going through Navy-Knights, battling you for the top, then seeing it all crash down as my father nearly destroys me in is attempt to overpwer all he already commands. Good times, not great. I have found those great times on Earth with my new friends, my new home."

"Is that what you believe, beloved? Will you turn your back on your home planet, for the one you have adopted?"

"If it means defeating Damion, then yes, I do."

**CS– Part 4 (9****th**** T– Part 12)**

I watch as Chris leaves the balcony, slipping away into the shadows of the night. He had been a good ally, almost my lover, but things had gotten complicated, and I left Saturn and the Navy-Knights in a secret quest to find who I really am. Why my sister had been locked away inside of me, and why my own brother has been made into the very monster I loath and despised.

"I hate apocalypses."

"Everyone does."

I turn to see my sister standing in the balcony doorway. She has changed into white breeches and an orange tunic. Her hair is pulled up using Chinese chopsticks.

"That isn't true, Damion and Father relish in it, it's like a long-awaited bath."

"He certainly is playing innocent host, isn't he?"

"Yes, he most certainly is."

"I heard you and Chris arguing."

"I'm sure if this planet had more people in it, they would have heard too. As it is, so many have left to the other Planets that Saturn is becoming increasingly desolate."

Dianne smiled, looking at me, she let her grin widen.

"Let's go to our castle."

"But...I haven't been there in years!"

"But it is within you, I have seen it."

"Only for a quick moment."

We sit down in the night air and hold hands. Concentrating, we let their thoughts fill with blank space, allowing our souls to depart within us.

We stand before a castle of gray bricks and flagstone. As we enter the drawbridge, the gargoyles of different shades of grey turned their heads to watch us pass. Dianne does not stop in the courtyard, but continues to a door at the far corner, near the watchtower.

"What are you doing?" I watch her.

"Our memories and thoughts on everything that has ever happened to us is stored behind this door. We should go inside and figure out how best to approach this war."

"The Navy-Knights will be dispatched within the half hour. Robin and the others must be warned...but my communicator is fried beyond any repair I can do."

I stay upright where I am, and close my eyes.

"Raven, can you hear me?"

"You went off to Saturn didn't you?" her voice in my head is mad as hell, and it hurts.

"Dianne and I are in our castle outside the door of our combined memories of our lives. I am calling to warn you all the Navy-Knights of Saturn are on the move to wage war on Planet Earth. Hold them off as long as you can, Dianne and I will try and find a way to end this and take away Damion's power to the Throne."

"I will put barriers around this planet with Starfire's and Trayce's help, but I don't know for how long it will hold if the entire militia of Saturn is going to come knocking at our atmosphere."

"Thank you, and good luck."

We brake contact and I turn to follow Dianne through the door.

We enter the Room of Memories. It is all white, with silver filing cabinets lining the room. Each cabinet has a date scrawled across it in gold or dark silver depending on which sister's memories are within it. The room seems to stretch on forever, and is always adding cabinets and length. At the very end– hardly distinguishable from the front– is a bulletin board...and another door. The board holds pictures and reminders for us, and behind the door...Behind it are unfiled memories, things we cannot forget. Behind that door was darkness and loneliness.

Dianne goes to a cabinet and starts riffling through it.

"What cabinet is that?"

"The start of when Dimitri imprisoned me inside of your body."

"But what specifically are you searching for?"

"It isn't in here. This folder is too far into the early stages."

She continues to shuffle and read through the files.

"Mind telling me what the hell you're looking for?"

"A hint or clue or something one of us could have picked up and stored away, but forgot later. Something as small as can be, yet– Here!"

She holds out a single sheaf of paper. I take it from her and read the entire thing, a grin slowly creeping along my face.

"Have I mentioned before how much I missed you?"

"You remind me everyday since I came back."

On the paper:

_I have heard Damion talking with Setthire about taking over once Mother and I have gone to Earth. The plans he is making will include bringing our father, Dimitri, to power as a Dark Demon. Once that is done, I hear him say that the Demons from the Demon Asteroid Belt will be allowed to live on Saturn. And slowly they will reproduce and spread the other Planets in the Solar System– after Saturn has used the Navy-Knights to wage war on the people of the other Planets. I don't know what I can do, with Dianne..._

I stop reading. Folding the paper, I put it in the inner pocket of my tunic.

"I believe we have found what we were looking for."

Dianne and I allow our minds to wander back into our bodies, and we are on the balcony again.

"What now?" Dianne asks.

"Now I put you both under arrest."

We spin around. Damion and a handful of guards are in the doorway of the balcony. Two of the guards step forward and bind our hands behind our backs.

"Damion you snake!" I snarl. "What have we done now to upset his Royal Majesty?"

"Treason," he says simply, "against your home Planet. You see: the people who have chosen to remain on Saturn willingly subjected to have a...how shall I put this?...microchip inside their brains. I can listen in on any conversation or thought that they may have at any time. Really, princess, spilling your thoughts to a former fiancé?"

"At least I can trust him!"

"Ah, but you can't. With that chip in his head, he is as much a spy for Saturn as you are for Earth."

I try to think of a comeback, but I come up blank. I close my mouth, and resolve to stare at my brother with pure hatred.

"Deport them back to Earth." Damion turns to leave. "But make sure that they each have a tracker. I don't want anything to go wrong with this war."


End file.
